What If
by Starkittie
Summary: She's happily married and he's her best friend. Could one act destroy everything?


We were in Richmond for a house show. The four of us (me (Christy), my husband, John Cena, my cousin, Angela (who I'm really close with), and my best friend and Angela's fiancée, Jeff Hardy) decided to go all out and rent a suit in one of the nicest hotels in the city. We were going to be in town for a couple of days and wanted somewhere nice to stay for a change. Not that we don't stay in nice places, just we just have normal rooms. Angela and I were hanging out in her room while I was waiting for her to get ready. We were going out to a nice dinner with the boys.

I was sitting on the bed in Angela and Jeff's room while she was finishing getting ready. John's and my bed had hurt my back the night before. I was wondering if their bed would be any better. I leaned back and lay on the bed. Oh yeah, so much better. Maybe I could…

"Hey Angela, do you think you and Jeff could switch rooms with John and I tonight?"

"Oh, sure. Jeff was complaining about the bed anyway. That should be fine."

There was an amazing restaurant on the ground floor of The Jefferson called 'Lemaire'. We had a wonderful dinner. The food was great. We talked and carried on for hours. After a nice long dinner, we ventured back up to our room. John and Jeff decided they would pick a movie for us to watch. They found some movie with car chases and things blowing up. A total guy movie. About a half hour into the movie, I decided I was done. I was tired. I announced that I was going to bed.

"Are you sure baby? You're gonna miss the end." John asked me, never looking away from the TV.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Angela said that she was leaving at the same time. She kissed Jeff and headed off. "Hey," I called after her, "don't forget."

"I remembered. Just gonna grab our bags." I leaned in and kissed John's cheek.

"Baby, we're switching rooms with them tonight, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'll be in there in a little while."

"Okay, night."

"Night baby."

20 minutes later, Angela and I had gotten the bags switched and I was changing for bed. Normally, I wear pajama pants or shorts to bed, but for some reason, tonight, I just didn't feel like it. Instead, I pulled one of John's t-shirts out and put that on. I folded up my clothes and put them back in the suitcase. I folded up my bra and put that into the small bag that I used to keep those kinds of things separate. I turned off the bathroom light and crawled into bed. Oh, this was so much better than the other bed. I turned off the light on the nightstand, sending the room into total darkness. I slept better if there was no light. (Weird, since I was kinda scared of the dark, right?) I laid on my side with my back facing the door. I had almost drifted off when I heard the door open. John must have thought I was asleep, so he was trying to be quiet.

He shut the door behind him. I heard him make his way over to the bed. I heard the soft hiss of his zipper as he took off his jeans. It sounded like he tossed them in the general direction of our suitcases. I heard the whisper of cloth, which must be him taking off his shirt. A few seconds later, I felt the bed shift as he got in. He must have assumed I was asleep cause he never said a word.

I had almost drifted off again when I felt him put his hand on my hip. He kissed the back of my neck. I softly huffed and tried to shrug him off, trying to let him know I was mostly asleep. He kissed my neck again and started to slowly push my shirt up. I thought for less than two seconds about pulling my shirt back down and telling him 'no'. (Notice I said less than two seconds!) I put my hand over his as he kept sliding my shirt up. My shirt was almost all the way up when he stopped. I felt his breath on my bare back an instant before he started to kiss along my spine. He used his nose to push the shirt up, all the while, following it with kisses. I don't know where John picked this up, but God knows, he was going to keep it. Finally, he had worked my shirt up to my shoulders.

He kissed all across my shoulder blades as he hooked his leg over my hip. He had one hand holding up my shirt in the back and the other was caressing my breasts in the front. God, he was driving me crazy with this. Suddenly, he used his leg to roll me over. As I rolled over, he pulled my shirt up and over my head. Before I could lower my arms, his hands were there, pinning my wrists to the bed above my head. Then he was kissing me. Damn. He must have decided to pull out all of his new tricks tonight. Whatever he had been reading or whoever he was talking to, he was so going to keep it up. He moved away from my mouth to start kissing down my neck. In the back of my now foggy mind, I thought that maybe John needed to start shaving before he went to bed too.

I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped when he lightly nipped at the spot where my shoulder and neck meet. I hooked my leg over his hip, bringing his body closer to mine. He quietly grunted and pressed himself closer. He came back and kissed me again. He released my wrists. I couldn't help but moan again as he used his hands on my breasts. I felt him move slightly. He leaned away to grab something out of the nightstand. I heard the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper. I placed my hand on his shoulder and slid my hand down his arm until I reached his hand. He kissed me again as I pulled the unwrapped condom out of his hand.

I used both of my hands to caress down his sides until I got to the top of his boxers. I slid them down over his hips. I wedged my hands in between our bodies and grabbed him softly. He groaned as I very slowly rolled the condom down over him. He suddenly pulled my hands away. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as he kissed down my neck. His hands were making their way down my sides. He stopped at the top of my panties. He held on to my hips as he nipped at my shoulder again. He slipped the tips of his fingers under the lacy band at the top of my panties. He rubbed my hips, skin to skin. He started to push them down, painfully slowly as he started to kiss back up my neck. I ran my hands up his shoulders, up the back of his neck and buried my hands in his hair. Hair? HOLY SHIT! He had hair. Lots of hair! I froze. Jeff stopped kissing my neck. He leaned in to kiss me but I held his head away. "What's wrong sugar?" He asked me, thinking I was Angela.

"Ah, Jeff, it's me."

"Christy?" He pulled a hand off my hip, reached over and clicked on the light. "Oh, God, it is you. I thought something was off with Angela tonight. She's never like this." Jeff never moved from where he was still laying on top of me, still pressed against me. He now knew it was me and it wasn't affecting _anything_. Not that I moved away from him either. I still had my leg wrapped tightly over his hip, holding him there. This was not good. Now that I knew it was him and not John, I still wanted him. Now, more than ever. Jeff had this look like he was thinking of something.

"Just say it Jeff. Whatever it is, just say it." I said to him, quietly, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck. He took a deep breath.

"I love Angela. She is everything to me."

"I know Jeff. I feel the same about John."

"We're getting married in a few months."

"I know. I'll be there, remember?" Where was he going with this?

"I don't want anything to ruin this. I want to be with her for the rest of my life." _Oh_, okay, now I get it.

"I know that. Do you think that I want you to leave Angela for me? I don't want to leave John."

"No, I don't…"

"You know…" I moved my hips as if to get from under Jeff. Instead, it just bought me closer to his body. His hands went to my hips as he groaned again and pressed himself against me, making me moan. I grabbed his wrists and jerked my head back against the pillow. Jeff laid his forehead against the side of my throat.

"This is wrong." He said quietly. I could feel his hot breath against my neck, making goose bumps skate all across my body. He lifted his head and laid his forehead against mine. "But damned if I know why right now." We stayed that way for a minute or two, not saying anything.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. I knew what I was thinking and feeling.

"You have to know." He answered just as quietly. I rubbed my hands up his arms, over his shoulders and slid them down to lay them against his chest. I could feel his heart going a mile a minute.

"Yes I think I do." He took his hand off my hip and cupped my cheek.

"Damn it, C. Do you always smell this good?"

"I…it's the same as always. Please, Jeff, just tell me."

"Right now," his lips were just a breath away from mine, "I want to make love to you Christy. I don't care that Cena and Angela are out there doing God knows what. Hell, at this point, I could give a shit if they walk in here and catch us." My hands fisted in the sheet on either side of my body. "I want you so bad." He whispered.

"Jeff…" my lips just brushed his, "we can't. God knows, I want to, desperately, but we can't hurt them like that. I love John."

"I love Angela." He wrapped his other arm under my hips and lifted me closer to his body. I moaned softly. I slid one of my hands up and put it on the back of his neck again.

"We shouldn't do this."

"I know." We laid there for a few seconds, holding on to each other, not moving.

"Kiss me, Jeff."

"What?"

"Let's test this. Let's see if it's really something or…" I was having trouble breathing normally, "…please, just…just kiss me." This time he didn't hesitate. My God, Jeff could kiss. As much as I loved John, I was on fire for Jeff right now. I wanted, no, I needed him, RIGHT NOW! "Oh, God, Jeff…" I moaned as he kissed down my throat and rubbed himself against me. I fisted my hands in his hair. "I want you Jeff." I panted. "Please, don't stop…" Jeff used the hand wrapped around my hips to ease my panties down and off. His slipped his hand in between our bodies and touched me for the first time. I arched my hips off the bed pressing myself against his fingers that were quickly working me into a frenzy. "Oh, Jeff…please…please…now. Oh God now!" I panted. He moved his hands to gripped my both of my hips. He kissed me and I felt him slowly push himself inside of me. I threw my head back against the pillow and bit my lip to keep the cry from escaping. I moaned deep in my throat.

"Ah, fuck Christy. You feel so damn good." Jeff said as he ran his tongue up the side of my neck. "Better than I ever imagined." He started a slow rhythm. He let go of my hips to find my hands. He put my hands over my head on the bed and intertwined our fingers. He kissed me again as he picked up his rhythm. I could feel the amazing pressure building up, low in my stomach. His rhythm was steadily picking up as he kissed around my collarbone. Both of our breaths were coming in ragged pants as the rhythm became urgent. The pleasure was almost unbearable, until…

"Jeff!" I cried out as the pleasure over took me. Jeff quickly covered my mouth with his as he found his own release. Jeff's head dropped to my shoulder as we worked at catching our breath. He released one of my hands to cup my cheek as he kissed me again. I ran my free hand down his naked, sweat covered back. God, that was amazing.

I woke up to a scream across the suit. Jeff and I sat up almost at the same time. We were both still naked from the night before. I looked over my shoulder at Jeff. It hit me for the first time exactly what we did last night.

"Oh my God Jeff. What did we do? Should we…" Jeff ran his hand down the back of my arm, "should we tell them?" He sighed deeply.

"We should just keep this to ourselves for now. I think that's for the best." I nodded in agreement. We climbed out of the bed and put our pajamas back on.

It turned out that when Angela woke up that morning, she thought it was Jeff in the bed with her and it startled the hell out of her when she opened her eyes and it was John there. He hadn't even turned on the light when he walked into the room, took a shower and climbed into bed. He just tucked Angela against him and went to sleep.

John spent most of the day following me around making sure that I wasn't mad at him. I spent most of the day avoiding Jeff. I was just trying to make sure that nothing of what happened last night showed on my face and I wasn't sure if being near Jeff would bring it out or not. Jeff did pretty much the same thing. Angela and John must have noticed. Before we were getting ready to leave that evening for dinner, Angela and John cornered us.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on with you two," Angela said, "but I need you two work it out. This isn't like you." John nodded in agreement. "Why don't you guys take a minute to talk before we go to dinner."

"No, we're fine." I lied to her. John put his hand on my back.

"Baby, you two are too close to let something come in between you. You guys go in here and talk. We'll wait right here for you." Jeff and I were pretty much pushed into the bedroom. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I was quiet as Jeff paced in front of me.

"Jeff, do you think they know?" I asked him. He stopped pacing. He turned and looked at me. He took the two or three steps to stand in front of me.

"Tell me honestly," he ran the back of his fingers down my cheek, "do you care if they know?" I shook my head 'no'. He grinned. "Me either." He laid a hand on each of my cheeks and kissed me. I wanted to pull away, but Jeff was a forbidden lure that I just couldn't deny I wanted anymore. I wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up, with his hands under my thighs and my legs wrapped around his waist and walked a few steps to the bed. He lowered us down on top of it and started kissing the side of my neck. God forbid, but I desperately wanted Jeff again and I didn't care that John and Angela were waiting outside. Jeff was working my shirt up when the door was pushed open. We must have been taking too long.

"Oh…" was all Angela said. Jeff lifted his head as John pushed past Angela. God, no. Now, they knew. I saw the rage fill John's eyes as he lunged for Jeff.

"You son of a bitch! That's my wife!" John yelled as he shoved Jeff off of me and followed him to the ground. He punched Jeff in the face one good time before Jeff got his arms up to defend himself. I jumped off the bed and grabbed John's arm trying to stop him from hitting Jeff.

"John, stop! Don't hurt him!" John flung out his arm, throwing me back on the bed. He jerked his head to look at me. I could tell in his eyes, at that moment, he knew that Jeff and I had slept together.

"You had sex with him didn't you?" John asked me. I felt my eyes start to well up.

"John, please, let me explain." I reached for his arm. He pulled it just out of my reach. He stood up. He shook his head and headed for the door. I followed him. Angela was standing just outside the bedroom door, crying. I reached for John's arm once again. "John…" He yanked it away from me.

"Fuck!" John said, punching the wall near the door. I jumped at the noise. "No, I…can't…no. I'm outta here." I started to cry. He was leaving me.

"John, please don't go." I pleaded. He never looked back at me. John pulled the door open and was almost out when Angela spoke up.

"John? Please take me with you. I can't stay here."

"Angela, come on, stay and we'll talk about this." Jeff said from behind me. John looked back at me and Jeff. He turned his head and looked at Angela. He held his hand out to her.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here." She put her hand in his hand, he pulled her to him and slammed the door behind himself. No! He was gone. I dropped to my knees. I couldn't stop crying. I felt like I was dying inside. I could hear Jeff cussing and slamming things behind me. This couldn't be happening!

I sat straight up in bed. I looked around the darkened room. My heart felt like it was being crushed. I wanted to cry. I squinted as the light on the nightstand was suddenly turned on.

"What's wrong baby?" John asked from behind me. I felt him sit up. He softly rubbed up and down my bare arm as he kissed the back of my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He kissed my shoulder again.

"Umm…" I looked at him over my shoulder. Was he really here? I looked around the room for the first time. We were in some generic hotel room like the ones we always stayed in.

"That must have been one hell of a dream you were having." John told me, pulling me back down to lay beside him. "You were murmuring and tossing and turning. You look like you're about to cry. Are you sure you're okay?" He kissed me. It was a dream? I had to make sure.

"John, when was the last time we were in Richmond?" He thought about it for a second.

"About 7 months ago, why?"

"Did anything…happen while we were there?" He shook his head 'no'.

"No, nothing outside of the norm. We spent the night with your parents, we did RAW the next night and flew out at 1am. Is everything okay baby?" I smiled and nodded. It was all a dream. Thank God! It was all a dream. John turned off the light, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up against him. I snuggled into his chest. I felt John's breathing settle. He had fallen back asleep. That dream had felt so real. I was so sure that I was having amazing sex with Jeff. I wondered…had he ever had a dream like that about me? Would we actually go through with it if we had the chance? Would we be amazing together? Hmmm…I snuggled back into John's chest and closed my eyes.

What if…


End file.
